


Dress

by SyrupLime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Well - Freeform, but the reason i actually wrote it, destroying toxic masculinity, not the idea, tell smoltownfangirl that they are the reason for this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyrupLime/pseuds/SyrupLime
Summary: Harley and Peter go to a gala





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a funk, especially with this ship, but i finally did it and i wanted to post it here too. enjoy

It was Harley and Peter’s first gala as an official couple and two hours before they are set to leave, Harley is covered from head to toe in motor oil. Tony has taken Peter to go get ready, proclaiming that this was a vital moment in the boys’ public relationship. Harley was sure he only said it to advise them to be careful, but it made Harley very disinclined to cooperate with Pepper and the designer upstairs. He was sure they were looking for him but he was determined to ignore the coming event and work on his car’s engine. 

“Harley Jefferson Keener”, Pepper’s voice rang from behind him. The nineteen-year-old turned to find his frustrated mentor. Before he could make up some excuse she was grabbing his hand and pulling him upstairs. 

When they got back to the penthouse, the designer nearly fainted at the sight of him. Harley thought that was a little dramatic but let Pepper push him to the bathroom. As soon as he was done showering, the designer threw boxers at him and had him sit in front of the vanity. 

She rushed around him doing his hair and his makeup. He would never dream of wearing makeup back in Tennessee, but he was more than happy to wear some, even if he refused to let him cover him in the dozens of layers she would normally do. 

When his face was done, they went to shoes. There was a wide variety from flats to six-inch heels. He was already taller than Peter and he didn’t really like heels, but he did find some nice ballet flats that surprisingly fit him really well. The designer nodded and looked pleased before pushing him toward the dressing room and throwing some briefs at him. 

The first outfit he came out with was a light blue tux. It matched his eyes, but he didn’t really feel like it was right. The designer and Pepper agreed and he went back in. 

He went through a variety of tuxes in different styles and colors, but none of them seemed right. The designer thought for a minute before walking into her closet. Harley was dubious at what she chose, but decided there was no harm in trying it. When he came out, he knew it was exactly what he was wearing. 

***

Peter stood anxiously in the living room of the penthouse. When Pepper had told them they weren’t able to find Harley, Peter wanted to rush back just to make sure that his boyfriend still wanted to go through with it. Mr. Stark had calmed him down and insisted that Harley would be okay, but not if his boyfriend wasn’t ready. So he had stayed. 

Now, even though Harley was getting ready, he was sure the boy was going to come out and say that he couldn’t do this. 

Just as his fears were getting the best of him, Harley came in. 

For the first few seconds, Peter was sure he was dead. 

Harley was in a pinkish, orangish, peachish, floor-length dress that was almost flowing off of him. He had a little bit more makeup then Peter did and what looked like glitter in his hair. He looked soft and delicate, even though he was 5’11 and spent all day working in a machine shop. For a while, Peter just stared at him. 

“You alright there, darlin?”, Harley asked amused. 

“Just trying to figure out how you became an actual princess, Princess”, Peter said back, still a little in awe. Harley flushed and it seemed to break the spell. 

Peter was glad he had decided on the heeled boots because he was able to kiss Harley without getting on his toes. 

“You look really good”, Peter whispered, leaning his forehead against his boyfriend’s. “The color suits you.”

“You’re pretty cute yourself”, Harley said with a smile. They kissed again before making their way downstairs to the waiting car. 

If anyone at the gala was surprised to see Harley Keener-Stark, heir to Stark Industries, in a dress, it wasn’t shown. And if he started wearing dresses a little more often to see his boyfriend’s reaction, well, then that’s probably his business, ain’t it?


End file.
